PS
by snarryself
Summary: Severus is getting letters from a love interest. Can he give them a chance? Mature later on...
1. Chapter 1

I have a think for an owl name Tezza… I don't know… I just like it.. can an OC be an animal?... I know I should be working on "Come Christmas Morning" and I am… I'm just tired of reading Fanfictions of someone writing Harry. Draco writing him, Lord Vold, even!  
>So here is one about Harry writing Our favorite Potions Master! :) GO HARRY!<p>

I OWN NOTHING.. SAD… Nor do I make any money from this _FAN_fiction

Chap:1

_Dear Severus.___

_I know you and you know me.__  
><em>_That is the only hint  
><em>_  
><em>_I have liked you for a while but I don't think you like me much.  
>I really don't know how to change your mind about it.<br>So I'm writing you letters.  
>I hope to change your mind about me.<em>_  
><em> 

_-Wishing you well__  
><em>_Y. R._

___P.S. The owl's name is Tezza. She likes bacon._

Severus read the letter again before turning his attention to the creature beside him. She seemed to be larger than the average Great Horned and her feathers were more red than orange. He picked up a piece of bacon from his plate and offered it to her. Tezza took it, hooting at him before taking off.

It was strange, this was the first time he had gotten a letter of this sort. Severus quickly pocketed the letter and went back to his breackfast.


	2. Chapter 2

P.S. 2

_Dear Severus_

_If __Initials__ are the first letters of the name of a person,  
>Are <em>_Enitials__ the last letters of the name of a person?_

_I think Tezza likes you. She seemed very happy when she came back.  
>As I write this letter it's about 4:30 in the morning. I have been awake sense 2:30-something,<br>I couldn't sleep, I have nightmares.  
>I know it might sound stupid with the war being over but sometimes I'm afraid to fall asleep for fear the I won't wake up, or worse I'll wake up and find everybody I love dead, or that the war still rages on.<em>

_It's scary but I guess this is what war is._

_-Sleepily  
>Y.R.<em>

_P.S. How do you do that thing with your Robes? As much as I try I can't do it, my friends laugh at my attempts. _

Severus tried not to smile as he read the P.S., being in the middle of his seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin. The billowing of his robes was something that had taken him years to perfect. 

It seemed that he wasn't the only one who's sleep was affected by the war, he himself woke up screaming at least once a week. Going back to the letter, Severus re-read first two lines again. This time he did smile at the cunning of the writer of his letters. 'Y.R.' weren't the first letter of his names, they were the last letters.

Smiling he pocketed the letter before conjuring a mouse for the owl sitting on his shoulder. _  
><em> 


	3. Chapter 3

_P.S. 3_

_Dear Severus._

_You make concentrating in class really hard, do you know that.._

_Why are my friends so clueless? She likes him, he likes her, get it over with. _

_They are making me feel like a third wheel._

_As I write this I sit at the lake shore, holding my head. The squid doesn't like me. It threw a rock at my head. _

_I could go to Poppy but I much rather have you treat it._

_P.S. Do you know of any headache potions that taste good?_

_In pain_

_Y.R._

Severus was in shock. His writer was a student! A bloody student! Was this some kind of joke? Did they think that it was funny to send their greasy git of a potion master letters?

He knew that that was the image he portrayed, well it was the one he had wanted to portrayed during the war. Now? Now it was just much too hard to change.

He laugh at the image of his writer getting hit on the head! Good, May it happen many times more!


	4. Chapter 4

_P.S. 4 _

_Dear Severus_

_I guess you don't like the fact that I'm a student. It's not a joke, I really do like you. I hold a lot of respect for you. You are also brave and kind, even if you don't like to let anybody see. I am sad that I did not see it sooner, and for that I am sorry. _

_If you go to the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's hut you will find a tree with a red marking on it. Near it, a little farther in, you will find another, follow the trail. It will lead to someplace that I have worked hard on. I hope that you like it. It will be good to know that I have at least done something right. _

_P.S. You may use anything that you please from it._

_Please don't hate me more that you already do._

_Y.R. _

Severus re-read the letter. No one had ever call him brave or kind. It made an unexpected warmth flush through him. He was able to catch himself before he smile, but just barely.

XoXo

Severus cursed himself, wondering what the hell he was doing... It was the middle of the night, it was cool and he could hardly see a thing. Sure the full moon made everything visible but even in the sunniest of days most of the Forbidden Forest was as dark as a moonless night. Yet here he was, hunting for red dots that were no bigger than a small child's fist. If you were not looking for the markings you would never find it. It had been more than half an hour sense he had found the first marking, he was starting to feel like a fool, following a trail blindly, literally, into the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night with the bitter winter winds doing everything in their power to rob him of all of his body heat.

He cursed himself for the millionth time for his stupidity, there was nothing out here, this was just- he blink, unsure if what he was seeing was real.

Up ahead, in the distance, there was a clearing. There were no trees to stop the moonlight, and it danced across the greenery that should have been dead at this time of the year. He walked faster until he stood in the shadow of a tree, at the edge of where the moonlight hit. With caution, he stepped into the light, and it was like a heat wave suddenly hit him. He was please to feel that it wasn't just a strong environmental spell surrounding the place, there was also many protection charms and by what he could feel, a selective Notice-Me-Not.

He decided to give in into his urge to feel the cool grass between his toes. After finding a somewhat large rock where he could place his winter cloak and boots. It felt wonderful. Walking farther in, he notice a bubbling stream at the far edge, next to it was the tallest tree in the whole clearing. It was just a bit taller than him and by the shape of the small fruit on it, it seemed to be an apple tree. Now that he looked around, he notice all kinds of summer plants, and not all from the country. Some of them were extremely rare, especially in winter times. Yet here he was, with free rein into a magical garden with the most wonderful collection of potions ingredients.

The moonlight covered everything in a white light. It made everything seem ghostly, but that was alright, it was still a wonderful gift, even if it was from a student.


	5. Chapter 5

_P.S. 5_

_Dear Severus_

_Did you go, I hope you did. It took me a really long time to make it. A friend of mine helped, he is the only one that knows how I feel about you, or that I'm gay... _

_You should smile more. It changes your face completely. I like it._

_You know, I'm really glad that I'm not a teacher, I don't think I could deal with it. Potions is not my thing, I have bad experiences in the kitchen, it reminds me too much of that. But I wish I could at least like it, that way we could at least have that in common. _

_P.S. You are the only person who's attitude about me never changes, no matter what. For that I am grateful. Except for you know, the whole you not really liking me part. I want to change that..._

_Many Thanks_

_Y.R._

Severus wasn't sure if he should do it. He was alone, and Tezza was still here, waiting for her unusual treat from him. It's not like it was a big deal or something. It was just a way to say 'Thank You' right, a way to say thank you for the wonderful garden. Yet, why did his cheeks flame every time he even though about it?

Cursing himself for being so ridiculous, he took out the yellow Daffodil from his pocket, after putting some preservation spells on it he presented it to the Owl.

"Give this to your master, please." When she had finish the treat he had provided for her, she carefully grabbed hold of the flower and took flight. Severus' stomach dropped, and he broke into a cold sweat, what the hell was he thinking, encouraging this... Whatever it was... He signed... Well it was done, nothing he could do about it now.


	6. Chapter 6

_P.S. 6_

_Dear Severus___

_Thank you for the flower. Daffodils are my favorites, that is why I planted so many.__  
><em>_Does this mean that you're not mad anymore about me bring a student? I hope you are not.___

_You may go to the garden whenever you please, except on Wednesday afternoons, before curfew. That is when my friend takes care of it. It is under the a type of Fidelius Charm. Only you, my friend and I can enter it.___

_P.S. No cheating, the point of this is for you to change your mind about me, if you go and find out who I am than your current opinion of me will destroy everything.___

_Please don't.__  
><em>_Y.R.__  
><em>  
>He was a little more than tempted to go and find out who it was that was writing him, but he decided against it, why ruins the fun now?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: __BakaDot__2/10/12 ch2_

_... Come on, "12 inches"? Be a bit more realistic yeah? That would hurt like fuck, if you'd ever had sex, then you would know that 12 inches... fuck it, you obviously don't know what you're talking about._

Ok I got that review for my story Come Christmas Morning. If you have read it then you know what it is talking about if you have not then it's about the fact that I gave Sev a 12' penis, last time I checked the world's largest penis was 13.4' well look at that, I do know what I'm talking about, not that I have to explain myself to anybody but I thought that I might as well explain it to him. Now just one thing why did MY sex life have to be brought into this?... I mean really there are much better ways to ask my reasons...

Sorry for the rant... Just one question, does this count as a flame? Never really been flamed before but this feels like a flame... 

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus,<em>

_Today I'm gonna do something really scary. I'm gonna tell my two best friends that I'm gay... And how I feel about you..._

_I know that one of them is gonna blow up, and the other is gonna be much more sensible about it, at least, I hope she is._

_She is Muggle born, I was raised in the muggle world ( don't really care for all of that pureblood stuff.) To tell you the truth, some of them don't care but others..._

_I'm not sure what her opinion on the matter is..._

_I'm scare._

_Wish me Luck_  
><em>Y.R.<em>

_P.S. If you see a guy walking around half dead to the world... It might be me, either from shock or relief... only time will tell._

Severus gave a silent prayer to whomever was listening. Wishing him all of the luck that he never had.

XoXoX

Today was Saturday. It was alright, right? He had said that he could go anytime except for Wednesday afternoons. It was Saturday, yeah it was okay...

Even with his doubts, Severus found himself following red dots into the forest. The walk seemed much shorter than last time, whether it was because he already knew the way or because it was much warmer, he didn't know. As he crossed the invisible line into the wonderful summer warmth, the Daffodils seemed to nod 'hello' to him. The setting winter sun could be seen behind him, creating elongated shadows of everything. Taking off his winter cloaked and shoes like last time, he sat down on the cool grass, legs outstretched and free. Closing his eyes, he felt the stress of the week leave his body.

He did not know for how long he sat there like that, but when he opened his eyes the moon was starting to peek at the horizon. Taking a deep breath he realized that he had missed dinner, yet he could not find it in himself to care. He had not felt this good in such a long time. In the calmness of it all he could not help but to let his mind wonder and drift to one of the creators of his current location. It was such a wonderful place, just what he needed when the students became too much and the Dungeons too... Prison-like. He wondered what he looked like, was he tall? What color was his hair? His eyes? What house was he from?.. Now that he thought about it there were really only two houses that he could be from: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Hufflepuff had no backbone, and Slytherin... This was not his house's style.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a sudden splash. Throwing his eyes open and drawing his wand, he could not see anything in the night, the moonlight not being strong enough. It was not until he heard a pained mewl coming from his left that he finally saw the sorrowful and confused, yellow-green eyes looking at him from under a bush.

Severus knew this wasn't a regular Panther. For one thing it was much larger than the usual animal, it's head almost reaching his chest. It's eyes almost green eyes seemed to glow with intelligence, more than any animal he had ever seen before. They watched him with something akin to wonder and dread, just like he watched with wonder and dread, both dreading the idea that their little game coming to an end.

They stared at each other, both in a gridlock. It wasn't until Severus finally broke his defensive stance and sat back down that the tension broke.

"That has got to be the noisiest entrance I have ever seen..." the silence continued. "I know it's you... So you might as well as come out... I'm not asking you to turn back into a human, just come out of those bushes. Please...?" He seemed to deliver his options for minute, and Severus sat back and closed his eyes. He almost have in into the urge to open them when he heard leaves rustled and twigs snap, but he didn't, not until he felt a cold nose touch his cheek. The eyes he meet were not yellow-ish like he had first though, they were more of an emerald green. They held each other's gaze until those green eyes looked away, almost bashfully.

Unsure of himself, Severus raised his hand and gently touched the feline's whiskers. When he had his attention, he gently patted the ground at his side in a silent request. He frowned as he notice the slight limp of his right paw. He waited for him to take a seat by his side before commenting.

"I take it that things didn't go well with your friends." he almost regretted his statement when he saw those soft looking ears fall back, flat against his head. A pitiful mewl escaped him.

Severus resisted the argue to pet him, instead he made a much more sound request.

"Let me take a look at your paw... Don't give me that look, I'm not blind, I can see that you are hurt. Paw, now." he had to beat down the bubble of laughter that treated to leave him at the site of the panther's expression. It was a cross between a pout and a glare. It was quite amusing.

Taking the damage paw in his hands he tried to examine the extent of the damage but he could not, he was no veterinarian. He took a another minute trying again.

"I may be a lot of things but a veterinarian is not one of them. Your gonna have to go to see Poppy in your human form." the disappointment in the green eyes was clear.

"I'm sorry, I really can't tell the difference between one finger and the other, let alone find fractures. On a human hand I could find it blindfolded, but like this..." The panthers head came up so fast that he was sure he had given himself whiplash.

His large, uninjured paw came up and covered those yellow-green eyes, he removed it after a second and looked at him expectantly. Severus really had no clue what he was trying to tell him, and the look on his face told him that. The panther repeated the motion twice and still Severus had no idea what he was trying to say, he huffed in frustration.

Severus just stared at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell him. It took him less than a minute.  
>"Oh…" his companion just looked at him, his face a slight pout if that was even possible.<br>"Even if I cover my eyes, you are still gonna have to be quiet, I'm pretty good at voice recognition." and with that he conjured a black blindfold.

Severus felt a bit apprehensive with his lack of sight. his other senses spiked, taking in everything around him, The wind on his skin, the smell of the plant life around them, the slight buzzing of the night. And out of nowhere his senses were invaded by his companions presence, he heard the rustling of clothes as he turned back, the wind shifted and a musky, pepperminty scent covered him, when a warm, calloused hand touched his, he jumped slightly, having lost himself in the everything else going on around him.

The hand was slightly smaller than his, the calluses' told a story of hard work, the scars one off battle. Trying to control his beating heart he set to work. In the end he found two dislocated fingers and a broken knuckle.  
>"I'm gonna have to set the two fingers back before I can heal the knuckle, its gonna hurt… a lot." when he got no signal to stop he continued with the healing, taking out his first-aid kit from his robes.<br>Setting the fingers released a small whimper from his companion, and the mending of the knuckle's bone a gasp, but in less than ten minutes the hand was in working order again.

Neither made a move away from each other, their soft breathing and the night the only sounds, it was not until Severus' internal clock told him that in was almost curfew that he finally spoke.  
>"I thinks it's time to go back, it's almost curfew." the hand that he was still holding gave him a soft squeeze in response before it was removed, his own hand already missing its warmth. The sound of clothes rustling filled the air again.<br>"It'll get better…. with your friends I mean…. if they care about you, they will understand." There was no sound, it was as if the night itself was holding its breath. Peppermint invaded his nose a second before warm lips covered his. Severus gasped, the younger man took advantage of his surprise to invade his mouth. His taste buds were assaulted by the sweet taste of the man in front of him. The kiss lasted until his lungs started to burn for air, suddenly he found himself alone. He could hear running in what he believed was the direction of the castle. He stayed like that, without moving until the other's heat left him and the taste on his lips was overpowered by his own.

The walk back to the castle was slow and if he was ever asked about it he was pretty sure he was in too much of a daze of recall any details.

* * *

><p>AN2: Go to Youtube and type this in. "Gotye- Bronte- official film clip" I love it. it made me cry in the end.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

P.S. 8

AN: Don't ask me where she came from. All I know is that one minute our two favorite men are sitting at the meadow enjoying themselves in chapter seven and the next thing I know Sev is talking about her! And so She was born. Back story and all( Well she still needs a name, any suggestions?) Ohh the drama and angst start! We have reached the beginning of the turning point. :)

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! a bit early but...

* * *

><p><em><br>Dear Severus._

Thank you for healing my hand, it saved me a lot of trouble.

As you already know the conversation with my friends didn't go well. My muggleborn friend is, to put it simply, a homophobe. I hate the fact that it's taboo things like this that show you who people really are...  
>My other friend has no problem with my sexuality, it's my choice in men that he has issues with... He got carried away with the insults about out so I punch him.<p>

It's two weeks until the Yule brake, if we don't make up before than I'm gonna stay it the castle. Of course I won't be alone. It is sad to see how many people have lost their family and homes because of the war.

What are doing for the brake?

I'm not sorry for kissing you even if it surprised me as much as it did you. But I am sorry that I didn't give you a choice to say no. But truth be told I think I would do it again if given the chance over.

Hungry for more...  
>Y.R<p>

_P.S. You smell like sandalwood & potions and taste like dark chocolate, bitter and smooth and addictive. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to honeydukes to buy some chocolate, even if I much rather have you._

Severus felt heat rise to his cheeks as he remembered the kiss, the soft velvety lips, the hot tongue that had invaded his mouth, leaving him breathless and dazed, and the taste of peppermint on his taste buds. The taste that lingered long after it's provider was gone...

He shook his head, it would not do to be thinking about this things at the breakfast table where everyone and anyone could see him.

The mentioning of the Yule holiday brought his mind back to what he had been thinking about before he had gotten his daily letter: his daughter.

They were not blood related-per say. He had adopted her with the help of the headmaster after the first war, and later on he had added her to the bloodline. She was the only child of a young couple, a one year old when her parents had been killed a little bit before the end of the war. She had nowhere to go.

That had been almost 18 years ago, now she was bright young women that was as stubborn as he adoptive father and just as caring. Her sarcasm was on the same level as his and her skill in everything had let he to taking her Newts at fit teen. Unfortunately she had had to go into hiding when the Dark Lord had stated to come back when she was twelve and Severus had never been so glad to have inherited so many manors from the Prince family.

So she had lived in Spain for the past seven years but now that the war was over, he couldn't find it in himself to take her away from the place she had called home for so long. Her life was over there, no matter how many times he visited or how many weekends or summers he had spent there with her it was her home, her life, but not his, but she was coming to visit him in a week.

Ohh they still loved each other more than anything in the world, he didn't think that that would ever change, but she was no longer his little girl, the one that would run into his arms screaming "Daddy!" when he came home for those never long enough visits.

He signed, great, not he had put himself in a funk. Throwing back the rest if his now Luke-warm tea he excused himself from the teachers table. He signed again, could this day get any... Bloody Hell. This was not something he wanted to think about at the moment.  
>Right there in the middle of the Great Hall between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, was the distinctive smell of <em>peppermint.<em>

Peppermint brought to mind green eyes, and green eyes reminded him of the dream he had last night. It started like his nightmares usually did: dark place, all alone, and then Lily was there. But that is as far as the similarities went. Instead of blaming and screaming at him about her death, she smiled, she smiled and waved at him the same way she use to do before he had messed everything up. And then she started to fade, yet her eyes didn't, as the rest of her washed away her eyes shone with a smile.

When he opened his eyes that he had not known that he had closed, instead of Lily's eyes, he found Potter, Harry Potter looking at him. The young man with his father's face and his mothers eyes. They stared at each other, Potter extended a hand to him with a smile and then...

He woke up.

He really didn't know what to make of it, really, what was he doing dreaming about Potter of all people. 

* * *

><p>AN: Look at that! He knows!... He just doesn't <em>know!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well I wasn't going to post this until Monday cause I was suppose to help my sister move out and I wouldn't have access to a computer, but you can thank the rain for this chapter.

I am also so happy to say: I HAVE A BETTA! Everybody say thank you to LEANIA!

Also thanks to Yengirl for sending me all of the typos in the other chapters. I will fix those as soon as I can!

_Dear Severus_

_I hate Mondays..._

_I got in another fight with my friend. I'm not injured but it still hurts. I tried to fly around the pitch to clear my head but my broom is acting up. My tea was not the usual peppermint at breakfast and I ripped my favorite jeans... It's not even lunch yet._

_I will be at the meadow today. Why I am telling you this, I think is because I'm kind of hopping that you will join me. Be there after dinner. I need to de-stress._

_Y.R._

_P.S. Never mess with the house elves... They have unrestricted access to your food._

__The letter was right, it was not even lunch and he was already going crazy. Peppermint. The smell was everywhere! From the time he had come up for breakfast to right now, in the middle of the seven-years Gryffindor/Slytherin class.

To make it worse he had had the same dream again, and again, he had woken up just as Potter hand had reached for him.

Signing, he carefully folded the letter and put it away. Sharply he looked up, he felt eyes on him, yet he did not see any. Years of espionage has trained him to feel these sort of things but since he was always stared at, he had never paid it much attention; however now, in the middle of class, he could not help but blush under the weight of that unseen stare. It reminded him to much of the eyes from the meadow.

The class was working as diligently as he required it. Draco was focusing on his potion, Granger was trying to fix the slight discoloration of hers, and Potter… Potter was looking down into his potion like it held the answers to life's mysteries, a small smile playing on his lips. Suddenly as if feeling eyes on him, he looked up, their eyes meet and Severus could not help but get lost in the green depths. The connection was broken when Potter looked back down, a minute blush playing on his cheeks.

__do_ob

The shrinking moon feebly lit the summer haven that resided in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. The night was clear, the winter constellations blinked hello to the man and panther sitting under their ever-seeing eyes. Without explanation Severus had found himself preparing for the meeting that night. He had felt strange after his little moment with Potter, like he was missing something very important and very obvious.

They silently listen to their surroundings, enjoying the peace and quiet away from the castle's constant babble and the pain of shattered friendships. Neither felt the need to break the silence, both aware of the almost bashfulness between them. Severus suspected that it was because of the kiss.

They sat there, for more than two hours sides pressed close to each other. The feline's head almost resting on his lap, and he's warmth making the rest of him feel cold by comparison.

He was aware of curfew coming and going but one look at his companion and he could not find it in himself to send him back. Instead, he found himself petting him, running his hands down the jet black fur. It felt like silk and its warmth spread over his arm and into the rest of his body.

The first purr made him jump, the vibrations resonating through him. He smiled at the involuntary reaction for a moment he wondered what other uninhibited sounds he could cause before feeling his face heat and closing down on that thought so hard that he could still hear the imaginary resonance. Right now was not the time to be thinking about those types of things. Actually he wasn't sure if it would ever be the right time to think about 'that'. He was at least half his age, but at least he was 'of' age but a student non-the-less. Teachers didn't have these types of relationships with their students. Right? At least non that he had heard of...

As he kept petting the large animal he didn't notice when it's breathing evened out in sleep or the fact that he was considering the growing relationship with a student as something more than just a passing fling, or when his own eyes stared to drift close, and he certainly didn't notice how his body moved closer to the warmth of his companion or how can a small smile decorated his lips as he inhaled that peppermint scent that had been driving him crazy all day.

AN2: The next chapter will have a time skip of a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

AN. VERY IMPORTANT!: The following people that are supposed to be dead are still alive, why? because I need them for my story or I just couldn't kill them.

*Albus Dumbledore: He is most likely to let Harry and Severus have a relationship.

*Hedwig: She is mush to pretty to die, but she can't deliver Severus' letters because he would know that she belongs to Harry Potter.

*Fred Weasley: You just don't kill a twin and leave the other alive. also I need George as healthy as possible to teach Ron a lesson for being a prick. (He is going to get it!)

SECOND: PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE. In there you will find summary of the next story I wish to write, tell me which story you want. I will write the one with the most votes, e-mails, review etc.

I love how it is that I'm being very constant with all of my Chapter postings!

Many Thanks to my beta: Leania, for the corrections and for the name. That was such a fun conversation we had.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus,<em>

You look so cute when you sleep, much more relaxed and happy. It seemed like you were having a good dream. I am sorry I could not be there when you woke up but my friend was worried so he came looking for me. I left you tea and a snack. They should still be warm.

Good Morning and have a good day.  
>Y.R.<p>

P.S. I stole a kiss. Again.

Severus' hand automatically moved up to touch his lips, a blush spreading across his cheeks. They were warm and lightly dry yet he could almost feel the warmth of another on them and when he licked them he could taste the other's unique essence .

Xoxoxox

_Dear Severus,_

_Happy Wednesday._

_Today I realized that I have yet to tell you much about myself.__  
><em>_Here is a list of things I like.__  
><em>_-Drawing, I have a couple of sketches of you. Would you like to see them?__  
><em>_-Summer storms__  
><em>_-Being outside, it goes with summer__  
><em>_-Night__  
><em>_-_ _Treacle Tart  
>- Quidditch<br>-Flying  
>-Silence<br>-The color green, Slytherin  
>-Lilies. I just love how they smell.<br>-Children  
>-How the trees look during fall<br>-Christmas  
>-Howards<em>_  
><em>_-White chocolate, I'm starting to like dark chocolate more now, I blame you.__  
><em>_-_ _Pomegranates, they are fun to eat, one seed at a time, it stains my fingers red and makes my tongue rough.__  
><em>_-Standing on the roof of the tallest tower during dawn. You should try it. It's breathtaking.  
>- Daffodils, you already know that.<br>-The feeling of the floating in a pond in summer.  
>-DADA, don't actually like it but I'm good at it.<em>

_I'm sure that there is more stuff I just can't think of it right now._

Have a good evening  
>Y.R.<p>

P.S. You

Xoxoxoxoxox

_Dear Severus_

Now for the things I don't like.

-Bulling  
>-Cooking and by default, potions<br>-Arrogance

_-Fan girls, girls, period.__  
><em>_-Jealousy__  
><em>_-Porridge, it's just taste nasty__  
><em>_-Lots of clothing, the less the better.__  
><em>_-The winter, I can't really be outside without feeling like a marshmallow__  
><em>_-Being dragged to the library against my will, I'll read, just at my own pace...__  
><em>_-Blood superiority, rubbish I say._

_I'm pretty sure that there is also __a lot__more of these too._

Good morning.  
>Y.R.<p>

P.S. Unfairness

Xoxoxoxoxox

_Dear Severus_

Are you ok? You seemed a bit off the whole week.  
>I hope everything is alright, if it's not, don't worry, it will work out, it always does.<p>

A week has passed and I have yet to make up with my friends. The stress has made my nightmares really bad.  
>The lack of sleep it making me lose my temper, and it's not helping at all.<p>

Y.R.

P.S. Please meet me at the meadow tonight, after dinner.

Severus folded the letter carefully before putting it away. The pass week had been stressful for him too. Tala, his daughter was to be here on Sunday and if he last letter was any indication she wanted to share some news with him. He suspected marriage. Whoever it was; he didn't approve.

He quickly excused himself from the breakfast table; he had a seventh year Gryffindor/ Slytherin class to prepare for. The air of the grand hall was scented by peppermint as was most of the castle. He had gotten use to it and it no longer surprised him anymore.

But the scent brought his mind back to Tala. He still had to tell him about her. She was a couple of years older than his... _Writer_. She is an important part of his life and he wasn't sure how his writer would feel about the news. But he let it go for now, they could talk about it tonight

Xoxoxoxoxox

Severus sighed, glad that class was almost over, one down, four more to go. He so hated having double potions all day but at least today Granger hadn't had much of a chance to be a know-it-all and Weasley had been very subdue. Potter, who didn't look well at all and he was going to have to talk to the headmaster about that, was working with Longbottom, who kept shooting worried glances at his partner during the whole class; but they had yet to blow anything up, and for those two, that was saying something.

He was about to order everyone to clean up when the double door of his classroom opened, allowing the stale and smoky air of the potion room to flee with a loud whoosh.  
>Walking with a grace and a billowing of robes that could only come from none other other than a Prince, Tala Leania <em>Prince.<em>

His daughter.

Xoxoxoxoxox

The news about Tala spread like a wild fire around the school. By lunch time the whole school knew and by dinner the rumor mills were much too busy trying to figure out how it was possible for Snape to have a child to listen to the few sensible mind's who actualy had a smart opinion on the matter. Severus himself could think of plenty of ways and most of them were very, _very_ enjoyable.

Tala herself was, of course, not helping. She was as loud as she had always been, hugging and kissing him like she always did. Her father's glare had lost its effect on her long ago, so she'd only laugh at the faces he made as they walked back to the dungeons.

"Come on Father, it's not that bad is it?" Her face was one of innocence but her eyes held unhindered mirth. Severus sighed, it really wasn't, he was only slightly jumpy because he had somewhere to be tonight and Tala was not going to let it go without questions.

"I did not expect you until Sunday." he said simply, trying to take his mind off of… things.

"I was done with my research early. I have brought you a couple of samples from the gardens' and Laty sends her regards along with some winter fruits." she seemed to be trying not to laugh at the last part.

Severus only nodded, knowing how stubborn the old house elf could be. As they entered his chambers he was glad to notice that the castle had already created a guest room right across from his.

Tala grabbed a book and sat down to read. He tried to distract himself by picking up the discarded book from his favorite chair near the fire; it did not work. The words blurred and he found himself glancing at the clock on the mantel piece on top of the fire place, he had less than twenty minutes before dinner was over. He could also feel Tala's eyes on him, questioning, searching for whatever it was that she could feel coming from him. He was thinking it was probably nerves.

"Father?"  
>"Yes" he didn't look up from his book.<br>"Pa…" it was _that_ voice, the one that he knew would be accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a slightly impatient twitch on her downturned lips.  
>"Yes Tala?"<br>"Something you wish to tell me?" Severus looked at her, meeting her eyes with a calmness he did not truly feel.  
>"I could ask you the same thing" she snorted<br>"Don't change the subject."  
>"I don't know what you're talking about Tala."<br>He heard her sighed. Stealing a quick look at the time again he notices that he had less than five minutes.  
>"Go" He turned to look at her so sharply that his hair smacked his cheek with a sharp sting that he did not notice.<br>"There is someplace that you must be at. Go. We will talk about things tomorrow, but for now I think that we both need some time to sort everything out."

Severus nodded, glad that it would wait until tomorrow.  
>"Whatever you have to tell me must be really important for you to let things go so easily." She snorted again.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Severus waited at the usual spot at the meadow feeling slightly uneasy. The more time that passed the more uneasy he felt. He had been sitting there for more than an hour and still no signed of his _Writer._

Time passed and Severus waited.

And waited

and waited…

* * *

><p>:o AHH NO… WHERE IS HE?... :]<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well I'm BACK! and I can't spell but that is why I have Leania, she just goes with it, Thanks Love!

I think Chapter 12 will be out on Sunday, I already have most of it done and Leania is very quick! I just want to tell you that you don't want to miss it!

_**AFF:**_ On the Poll about the next story, well I got an e-mail from AFF staff saying that I have to do that in the Forum and that I have to remove the AN from chapter ten so I'm gonna do that right now but I'm not gonna post it on the forum, Most of you already told me what story you wanted (_Old as Time_). If you have a question send me an E-MAIL at _**deylyn_.**_

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>P.S. 11<p>

For the first time in years Severus did not wish to get up from bed. The stones in his stomach had yet to leave. He had waited for his writer until midnight yet he did not come. He wondered if maybe he had gotten a detention with no time to tell him, maybe he had fallen asleep studding.

Maybe he forgot.

Severus shook his head, trying to dispel the unwanted thoughts that made his insides feel heavy. He wondered why it made him feel that way. It was just someone writing him letters, it should not affect him this much; but it did, by the Gods how it did.

He stayed in bed until the cocoon of warmth started to lull him back to sleep; promises of confusing dreams ahead. He almost succeeded too if it hadn't been for Tala calling him to accompanied her for breakfast.

Breakfast.  
>Breakfast!<p>

Of course! His daily letter would probably explain last night. There had to be a reasonable explanation; there was no point in racking his brain when there was an easy and sure way to get his answers.

He was clean and dress and out the door faster than even he thought possible. Taking hold of Tala's hand, he practically dragged her out the door. He ignored her protest and death threats and did not drop her hand until they encountered some students in a hall.

Their entrance caused the same stir it had yesterday, he blamed Tala.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Tala considered herself a very observant person, and what she was seeing was kind of disturbing. Her father, the sternest man she knew was, for lack of a better word, fidgeting in his seat, looking up expectantly every time an owl came into view only to look back down, frowning, when it flew to its respective target. She did not think that anybody else notice, she hoped that they did not, this was just too creepy to explain. Severus Snape does not just forget himself, his image or his surroundings, not for a friend, not for her, not for anybody.

The rest of breakfast was spent doing the same thing, Severus observing the air and Tala observing her Father. And when Severus was done he did not excused himself like usual, instead he stayed, just sitting there observing the air anxiously, his muscles tense ready to jump at any moment, the small twitch of his leg showing his slight impatience and the light in his eye showing fear.

And Tala, Tala saw it all and she became afraid, this was not the man she had seen briefly after the end of the war. No he was not, for when the father she knew was stoic, indifferent and short tempered with those he did not see worthy, and calm, caring, and understanding with those he did.

But this man, this man wore no mask, showed his emotions plain, for everybody to see. This was not Snape, hated potions master, nor was he Severus, beloved Father. No, this was someone she had never met before, someone new and strange. She could still see her father, she would always see he father, but when she detached herself, when she took away the filter of how a daughter would see her father and saw him as just a man, she could see something else too: A man in love. Whether he knew it himself, she knew not, but it was there for anybody to see.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Saturday had been atrocious and Sunday a nightmare, that was the best way that Severus could describe his weekend. After breakfast on Saturday he had tried to brew in his personal lab only to have everything blow up on his face. Having destroyed half of his equipment and ruined most of his ingredients he stayed in there, finding a distraction in the mindless work of cleaning his lab by hand. When he finally came out, well past three, Tala was nowhere to be found and he thanked the Gods for that. Only a small note left on top of his current book told him where she was:

_Gone for tea with Grandpa Al, see you at dinner._

_Love You, _

_Tala_

Sunday had not been any better, he could not sleep the night before, dreams of green eyes and peppermint mixed with his dreams of Potter had kept him awake most of the night, tossing and turning until the sheets became a prison that stole his breath like the kisses that had been stole from his lips in the past month. But this breathlessness did not leave such satisfying taste; it only left him bitter and dejected.

And so his day was spent training, doing more physical work than when the world had been at war. It left him exhausted and achy, but that was alright, because now he hurt on the outside just as he did on the inside. He felt slightly guilty for avoiding Tala, but he was not ready to talk about this especially when he himself did not fully understand why it hurt so much. Why his Writers' silence scared him so much.

So now as he sat in front of his last class of the day on the last day before Yule break, he could not bring himself to feel any positive emotions for the occasion. So he sat and watched; he watch Draco talk to his friends, his expression open and stance relaxed; he saw how the two houses no longer had such open hostility between each other. And yet, for the first time he also noticed the division of the Gryffindor. How some of them held themselves, no longer relaxed and content with their own house like they use to be, no, now they glared and sneered at each other like the lions they were, and he briefly wondered what they were defending, and as the bell rang and the two sides divided to go their own way he noticed how one say moved away from Weasley and Granger, and how the other, smaller party, moved away from Potter.

Yet Potter himself did not seem happy with the support, he did not even seemed to see it, his eyes glazed and unfocused and it was only Longbottom's care that keep him from crashing into the door post.

And just as the last student ran out the door, Potter looked back, and his emerald green eyes made Severus' heart flutter and his stomach drop, and that too, he could not explain.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Because Leania is the best! That is why this chapter is out early.

Something is wrong with FF because it did not send out the New Chapter Notice for chapter 11.  
>I tried to send it to you guys but I have over 80 people on the Story Alert list for this story plus some more Author Alerts so I just decided to post this chapter and see if you all get the notice, someone tell me if you do, Please!<p>

ENJOY!

P.S. 12

The noise level during dinner that night was, in Severus' opinion, irritating and as they said goodbye to their friends he also found it unnecessary since they were bound to do it again tomorrow morning right before the train departed. The Gryffindor table was slightly more subdue that usual, talking only to those who were on their side of the split. It was strange to him seeing the usually loud ones of the school being so quiet. He was about to drop the mental subject when he caught Potter's eye. The same feelings he had felt at the end of class hours before returned to him, and as their eyes held he could feel heat crawl up his face and settle on his cheeks into what he could imagine to be a heavy blush. And then their connection broke, interrupted by Longbottom's worried demeanor.

Severus took the time to observe the rest of the table again. Their backs were straight, the murmurs spreading like a wave, starting with Granger and Weasley, makings its way across to Potter's side of the table. Whatever was said was said only loud enough for the neighbor to hear, but nobody else. When it got to Potter his only response was to lower his head in a manner that Severus had never seen before, gone was the stubbornness that made him want to hit his head against a wall, instead, Potter's hair covered his eyes as he silently got up and when he finally looked up, the gaze was directed at him. He could not see what emotions played on his face, but he could clearly see the shine and glaze that could only be cause by tears. And then he was gone, walking out the door, a single book pressed to his chest.

He turned his eyes to Granger and sneered in disgust at the naked glee on her face for having caused her once friend pain. He thought that to be the end of it but then she swiftly got up and followed Potter out the door, Weasley a little more hesitant behind her. And as he saw her walk out of site, every hair on his body seemed to be standing on ends and his stomach twisted into knots. He debated with himself on whether or not to follow but in the end, his gut reaction won out.

There was only one problem, he had lost them and had absolutely no idea where they could be. Making a quick decision between the moving stairs or the front door, he briskly made his way out into the dying day. He walked out just in time to see Potter disappear behind some trees near the lake, Granger some feet away. So he quicker his pace and followed them. By the time he reached the trees they were out of site but not out of hearing range, and even from here he could hear Granger's know-it-all voice.

"It is disgusting, that is what it is! I seriously thought that you were better than this." Severus could see them now, but stayed out of site, watching how Granger cornered Potter against a tree, his fingers holding his notebook against his chest tightly. Weasley standing to the side, looking torn but he did not stopped Granger as she continued to talk.

"Just because you save the world does not mean that you can go around with your perverted and sick thoughts contaminating decent people like us." She reached for him then and he flinched as her hand came closer, almost as if she were to strike him but instead she reached for his book and Potter tried to hold on to it in vain and with a sickening, ripping sound that echoed and lingered in the air Severus watched as the binding of the book came undone and what seemed like millions of pages danced in the wind. As the pages danced, tears trickled down Potters cheeks and he tried to collect them but the pages refused to stay still and Granger refused to shut up.

"Look at all of this, normal people don't go around drawing other guys" The wind direction changed and a single innocent page drifted Severus' way. He silently picked it up, only to freeze as he looked at it, Granger's next words falling over him like a bucket of cold water. "Almost like you're obsessed; I'm glad I stopped you from going to meet him on Friday, how could you think that someone could possibly like you. Professor Snape has more taste than that, I mean he has a daughter and everything. He could never, ever feel the same way about a freak like you."

He did not know what to think, in his hands he held a drawing of himself, blindfolded. It was familiar; it was like a wakeup call. In his hands he held a drawing of himself made my Potter. By Harry. And then he didn't have time to think, because the previously unknown object of his affection was running, dashing blindly for the Forbidden Forest tears running down like rivers. And as he made to follow he heard Weasley scream at Granger, finally finding the guts to tell her what he really thought about her homophobia but Severus did not care, his mind was elsewhere.

He followed the clear trail of broken branches and watered pages here and there, and after a while he finally realize where he was and where the trailed led. The Meadow. The sun set, taking its last rays of warmth with it and left the forest in darkness and cold.

The place where he knew the meadow to be seemed to have vanished, all he could see was forest all around, but the closer he got the less bite the winter wind had, so he moved closer until he felt the Wards around the place flow over him like a waterfall, lending him entrance. Now that he was inside his clothes that had been lacking on the stinging winter seemed to be suffocating in the everlasting summer.

But he did not pay attention to it, instead his eyes were focused on the lonely figure sitting in the middle of it all. His head resting on his knees, sobs shaking his shoulders and breaking the unnatural silence. And Severus did not think about it, he did not think about who it was that he was approaching. No, he thought about the young man that had written him letters everyday for the last month, and who that person was.

And as he silently touched his hair and embraced him, as he pulled him close and sat him on his lap and held him while he cried, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, he thought about who Harry Potter really was.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry for the delay, I had midterms last week. and a bad case of writers block! I was finally able to write again a little while ago. so I sent this to Leania as soon as I could and she gave it back to me in less than three hours. It's just sad that I couldn't post it until today.

Thanks for your hanging in there, That goes for you Anne and Reaping-Vampire, Love the support!

Warning?: HONEY COATTED SUGARY FLUFF! with Sprinkles!

We have Reached 104 review! Thank so much! Neutral747 you are the 100th reviewer! I will send you a message soon!

* * *

><p>P.S. 13<p>

Severus held Harry. As the dying moon travel across the sky in its everlasting cycle he held him. He held him until his sobs turned to hiccups and held him even closer when those turned into soft snores. Laying them both down on the soft grass, not letting go of Harry once, Severus took comfort in the scent of peppermint filling his nose and the warmth provided my his companion.

It was not until the jubilant songs of the pre-dawn birds began that Severus finally stirred. The grass around him was wet with dew but the weight in his arms was warm and solid, and to his delight, still there. He had feared that Harry might wake during the night and leave. So when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find bright emerald green ones gazing back at him. They were red and slightly puffy from crying and a heavy blush seemed to decorate his cheeks, ears and neck before it disappeared down his shirt. 'Wonder how far down it goes,' he thought

"G'Morning" it was whispered so softly that Severus was not sure if he had actually heard it. But taking a chance, he replied in kind.

"Good morning indeed." his voice was still heavy with sleep and as he impeded a yawn he could have sworn he saw Potter turned shades redder. After the morning greetings were done a heavy, awkward silence laid on them. Harry squirmed in Severus' arms, by the look on his face, unsure is he should move closer, or away. The decision was made for him when he tried the latter option, only to be pulled closer.

"Don't even think about it. You owe me an explanation and two stolen kisses." there was a pause; Severus saw Harry's breath hitch at the mention of their past osculation.

"I'll start with the kisses." and with that as the only warning, Severus claimed the lips that he had, in truth, only tasted once. They were soft and warm and when he ran his tongue across it was like they woke up for they started to move and kiss back. And when he was finally allowed into that warmth, he could not help the needy moan that escaped lost in Harry's mouth. The taste was delectable, slightly strong because of morning breath and he could not get enough of it. He savored the feeling of their tongues moving and curling around each other and it was only after tasting every nook and cranny of the hot cavern did he finally relent his hold. (and only 'cause he had to breathe. Shame.)

They took a minute to catch their breath before the awkward silence returned. In the end Severus took it upon himself to start.

"Why did you stop writing?" He already knew the basic answer from what Granger had said the night before but he was sure that there was more to it. He was right.

"It's just like Hermione said, she caught me on Friday when I was about to leave. She told me that I was sick for trying to come between you and your family, among other stuff. I realized that I didn't know anything about you, if you were married, had a family, a daughter. I didn't even know if you were gay. And when she said that I could be destroying your family... I couldn't..."

"I was so confused about your daughter. Who was her mother? Did you love her? I-I couldn't answer that...I couldn't bare to think that I could be a home wrecker." There was silence, Severus was quiet and the longer it lasted the more Harry started to fidget. Severus wished he wouldn't do that when there was less than a centimeter of air between them.

"No, I didn't love her mother. I never... knew her mother. I knew who she was but that was it." Severus could see every single emotion playing across Harry's face, so it was easy to answer his questions before he even asked them.

"Her parents died in the First War. They were both Aurors -killed by Death Eaters who were trying to escape right after the Dark Lord's first demise. In normal circumstances they would have never let me adopt her, but it was a time of chaos. After my trial I was let free thanks to the headmaster's vouch for me. Because of that, I owed him a life debt. He could have asked for anything, and I expected him to. But instead, he called me to his office one day and- stop moving around" Severus tighten his arms around Harry.

"-And I walk in to find him cooing to this little girl with curly, brown hair and a glint in her eyes that- in hindsight- should have told me what I was getting into. I should have run while I had the chance. She was a little monster with an angels face. Still is... Anyways, I blood adopted her; her eyes and hair turned black, later on she gained my height, and my temper. Her skin use to be just a little bit lighter, but almost eight years in Spain changed that. She thanks the Gods for the fact that she didn't get my nose, I can't blame her." Harry stared at him intensely for a moment before lifting his hand to Severus' face and running his index finger slowly down his nose, stopping at the tip.  
>"I like your nose, I think it's the type of nose the Roman Emperors had." Severus only raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing at the corners of his lip. He was about to laugh at Harry's slightly offended face but was interrupted by warm lips. It was a sweet kiss, none of the sexual heat of their last one, just the meeting of two pairs of lips.<p>

They were both blushing when they broke apart. Severus could not help but smile as Harry gave a happy sigh and nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"Did you change her name?" his voice was muffled and his breath, playing across Severus' neck made him shiver.

"I changed her name from Thalia to Tala and added Leania as a middle name. I gave her the Prince surname for her own safety."

"Oh"

They were silent for a long while. Dawn passed and the sun painted the sky in orangey pastels as it rose. It was not until he looked back down that he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep again. Sighing softly he looked back at the sky. Everybody would be waking up soon. Sitting up carefully, he took out his wand and layered a thick, heavy blanket of warming charms over the both of them, and with Harry still asleep in his arms, he started the walk back to the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: It is done! I have completed this story! There is only one more chapter, maybe two if I split it in editing. Just a quick question: How many guys do I have reading this story? (If I have any at all) Just say "Yay or Nay" in a comment.

Sorry for the delay, I'm on spring break, actually I was, I got classes again on Monday…

This Chapter is not Beta yet. Just wanted to get it out there. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>P.S. 14<p>

The walk to the castle went quicker than he expected; standing at the front door he was unsure of what to do. Harry had yet to wake and he was sure that taking the Boy Hero up to Gryffindor tower would cause a stir that he would never want to face.

That option being out he took off at his usual brisk pace in the direction of the Dungeons. Taking a shortcut here and there he was standing before his door in no time. Staring at the portrait of whom he believed to be Salazar Slytherin he finally realized what he was doing: he was carrying Harry Potter, bride style, into his rooms. What was he thinking, and a student no less.

It wasn't until Harry tried to shift in his arms that Severus was brought back to the present. Bringing Harry into his rooms was one thing, getting caught was another. With a nod to himself he quickly whispered the password, _Narcissus_, and walked in.

He gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the empty living rooms and kitchen; Tala was still asleep. Without thinking about it he carefully placed Harry on the long divan that dominated his living room. With a flick of his wand the fire flared, chasing away the chill of the room. It was not until then that he notice how cold it was in his rooms. Harry was trembling slightly, curling in on himself, trying to keep warm.

Severus berated himself for forgetting how cold the dungeons were. He carefully and silently took the old and worn blanket that laid over his favorite chair, and with a care that he did not even know he was using he place it over Harry, tucking him in charily, trying not to wake him.

Reluctantly he walked away in the direction of his rooms, and he prided himself with only looking back once. The knowledge of just whom it was that was sleeping on his divan made his heart skip a beat and a healthy blush warm his cheeks.

It was an exhilarating having someone feel this way about him. It put a skip in his step that he did not want to think about, because when he did he would also notice all of the other little things that he was doing; like smiling. He knew that if this had happened at the begging of the year or over the summer his feelings would have been different. He was sure of that and he was glad that his mentality had changed for the better.

Entering the shower with his thoughts it was not long until he felt the small tendrils of arousal tickle his navel. Green eyes and wild, jet black hair playing behind his eye lids. He swished to cold water but even that did not discourage his excitement, he stood under the cold spray until his skin was covered in Goosebumps and his teeth were chattering before giving up. With palpable resignation he went back to warm water. Leaning against the shower wall he sighed in relief as he grabbed the hard flesh between his legs, teasing himself between fast and slow strokes, spreading the drops of precum gathered at the head.

It did not take long to pump himself to completion with images and memories of Harry, their kisses, touches, the feel of both of them laying together.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•HPSS•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

He was not surprised to find Tala sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea, what did surprised him was the smug look on her face.

"Not a word out of you." if it was possible her smile got bigger.

"I haven't said anything but now that you mention it, is he the reason why you have been out of it the last two days?"  
>Her tone was serious, yet her eyes were full of mirth.<p>

"Was it that bad?" he asked her, wondering if he had really been so out of it.  
>She nodded.<p>

"For the last three days you have been hiding and sulking. You exploded more cauldrons in one weekend that you have in all of you life and you where so out of it that you didn't even take off any points yesterday, from anybody." her words sank in slowly, almost as if they were waiting for him to snap out of it and have a fit over his behavior, but it didn't happen. Instead Severus found himself thinking about his actions, and their reason.

By Merlin! Had the boy (well maybe not a boy, he was of age) really gotten to him that much? Had he lost himself in so little time. With an almost physical blow he realized that yes, he was affected by the young man, deeply. He did not think it was love, at least not yet, but at the rate things were going it would not be long before it was. Severus was not sure how he felt about having someone so close to him, about leaving himself so open and vulnerable. If a three day silence left him so out of it, what would happen if he gave himself up completely, he did not think that he could surviv-

He had stood there for almost five minutes, lost in his doubts until he felt the sharp sting of a slap on his cheek. He focused incredulous eyes on Tala and he almost flinched at the hardness found in her eyes.  
>"Don't, whatever it is that you are thinking, Don't!" Her voice was a harsh, dangerous whisper.<br>"Do not doubt him, for the last three days that boy has been the most miserable thing I have ever seen, you might have been blind to it but I was not. He looks at you like you are his world, there is only one other person whom I have see with that look and I plan to marry him. Do not let your insecurities drive him away, you deserved this, you are more that good enough for him and he is good for you. I know it is scary, giving yourself to someone in such a utter and absolute way, for Merlin's sake I'm getting married and I just blurred it out to you." She paused, sighed and gave him a hug, burring her face at the crook of his neck.

"He's good for you Da', don't let him go because of fear, he will not hurt you without hurting himself." Severus wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.  
>"He's two years younger than you, <em>twenty<em> years younger than me. What will people say?"  
>"Sense when do you care what people say, you're Severus Snape, Indifferent Bastard of the world. As for the age difference, so what, Grandpa Albus is a hundred and seventeen, Aunt Minerva hasn't even hit her seventies, that's more than a <em>fifty<em> year difference . What's a measly twenty years to that. We are wizards, we age differently." With one last squeeze she let him go.

She waved her wand, taking down the silencing charm that he did not notice until then. She made her way to the fire place, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and she was about to throw it when Severus finally spoke up.  
>"Bring him to dinner, your Fiancé, bring him over for dinner sometime." She gave him the biggest smile and nodded before leaving in a flash of green flames, calling Diagon Alley loudly.<p>

It was then that he notice the time, he was late, he sighed, rounded the divan and was meet with the sight of his desires, looking mush too sinful in his sleep. The blanket having been kicked down to the foot of the divan, his arms stretched out above his head, his simple cotton shirt riding up, showing a portion of well toned skin. His lips were slightly parted, creating a small pout and looking absolutely kissable.

Succumbing to temptation he pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning around and making his way to breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

I never understood when other writer talked about their characters getting away from them and having a life of their own until now. This wasn't supposed to happen until Christmas Eve (In the story.) but now look what happen! So much for taking it slow…ish

You are going to have to forgive me **Leania** but I wanted to surprise you with this chapter. :)

So that being said no it is not betad… yet.

**DepressionInTheFlesh: **First I love your username, second, Yay! A male of the human species!

_**Anne, Shaneru: **__You both had a "Yay" in your reviews but I'm not sure if you meant it as an answer to my question or an exclamation of joy… So are you a male of the human species? If you don't want to answer just say that you don't know…_

One more chapter and it's from Harry's point of view! :)

* * *

><p>P.S 15<p>

Breakfast seemed to drag on, the students were loud and seemed to have thrown caution to the wind, disobeying rules and regulations. As angry as he wanted to be with them he could not, the strain of the war was over. Except for one or two of his Snakes, the students did not have to fear for their lives or the safety of their families.

The boarding of the train was filled with tears and promises of owls and firecalls. He caught site of bushy, brown hair and gave her the most menacing glare he could, he even growled, making a first year nearby 'eep' before running away. Almost as if she felt the weight of his gaze she turn around, meeting his eyes, the color rushed out of her face, leaving her face a sickly, papery white, tripping over herself, trying to get out of his sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SSHP*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Severus entered his rooms again about three hours after he had left was to find then just as he had left them with the exception of Harry, who was no longer sleeping on the divan. He felt a pang of sadness hit him. He had hoped that Harry would feel comfortable enough in his rooms to stay.

With a resigned sigh he took of his outer robes, revealing a white cotton shirt underneath that accentuated his black dress pants. Throwing the garment over the divan he notice that his blanket was missing. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that but continued to make his way into his bedroom.

Well at least he knew where his blanket was, carelessly thrown on the bed, next to Harry's clothes. Severus grab it with both hands and broth it to his nose. It smelled like himself, potion ingredients and slight musk but there, right under all of those smells was the nice clean scent of peppermint. He took deep breaths, memories of every time he had ever smelt it on Harry. He was so focused on the blanket that he jumped in fright when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. And in walked Harry with only a towel hanging loosely from his slim hips. There was another smaller towel draped over his head that not only dried the excess water but also seemed to tussle and turn his hair into a worse state of unkempt than usual.

When their eyes meet Severus was happy to see just how far down that blush traveled; from the tip of his ears down his neck until it faded right under dusty brown nipples that were perky from the cold.

"H-Hi" his voice wavered, his eyes showed uncertainty in the situation.

"Hello. I thought you had left." Severus threw the blanket on the bed and shorted the space between them until it was only inches.

"Your house elf, Dolly? She had breakfast ready when I woke and then she told me that you had asked for some of my stuff to be brought down for me. I-I'm sorry for entering your bedroom without your permission I did not mean to intrud-"

"It's fine" Interrupted Severus, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could feel the humidity that clanged to his skin and the heat it still radiated off of him. It was then, with a flick of his wrist that Severus did something that he had been wanting to do sense Harry had come out of the bathroom, without Harry knowing a thing.

"In fact, it's more than fine, it has been less than five hours and I already have you walking around my bedroom, naked."

"I'm not naked, I have a towel around me" he lifted his arms and layer them flat against Severus' chest, leaning into the embrace.

"What towel?" Harry's head bent down so quickly that Severus was surprise that he did not get whiplash.

"How-whe-but" Severus pressed Harry closer, trapping his arms in between, preventing him from covering himself.

He knew that his arousal now sat heavily against Harry's navel, that it was impossible to miss. But he could also feel Harry response nudging his thigh, staining his pant leg. With a smirk he leaned down, almost as if for a kiss but he didn't kiss him, no, he bypassed those lips until he breath was ghosting over the sensitive cartilage of his ear.

"It looks like you took an awful long time in there Mr. Potter, what could you have possibly been doing in there all of this time." he had to suppressed a moan when Harry's body went stiff in his arms. He had only been teasing but now, to know that Harry really had been doing that in his bathroom, only hours after he had done the very same thing. He could feel himself leaking, the wet patch expanding, the zipper of his trousers pressing against his manhood, borderline of pain.

"I did it too you know, this morning, while you slept on my divan I stood in the shower and I thought about you, did you think about me Harry?" Harry was breathing heavily now and Severus could not help it, he bit into the cartilage.

"_Yess_..." Severus did not know if it was an answer to his question or an exited exclamation, maybe both? It rang out slowly, his hips giving and involuntary thrust. The friction drew a moan from his own lips.

Harry's arms came around his neck, bringing himself closer if that was even possible and Severus could take it no more. With a swift move he claimed Harry's lips, running his tongue across them until that sweet cavern opened for him and he could taste fresh peppermint. It was everywhere, in every dip of his teeth and under his tongue and on the roof of his mouth, he tasted it until his lungs burned and he had no choice but to let go. Harry rested against his chest, panting hard. While they caught their breath Severus let his hands wonder over Harry's naked back, trailing his nails all the way down to his perk ass, drawing a long moan from Harry's lips.

Severus could feel his shirt loosen as Harry undid the buttons one by one until the soft cotton was rustling down to the floor. and then Harry's mouth was on him and all Severus could do was throw his head back and moan as his nipple was sucked and bitten and pulled until it was red and sore and much too sensitive and then it started all over again on its twin.

Severus waited until Harry was done before letting go of his ass, moving his hands lower until he could lift him up and carry him to bed.

He looked beautiful. That was the only thing Severus could think, that he looked beautiful with his sun kissed skin and dark wild hair- still wet from the shower- framing his face. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was rising and falling quickly, a scar here and there, the perfect imperfections, and there, resting against his navel was his penis, flushed in excitement and dripping in need.

"You're beautiful." Severus could not help it, with a flick of his wand the rest of his clothes were gone and his lips were at the younger man's neck; tasting, nibbling, teasing, kissing his way up his jaw until he found lips again. When they separated they were as breathless as before only this time the need for each other was much stronger.

"Harry" his voice was a whisper but the tone was an exclamation of love, sacred and revered. "I don't think I can stop, I don't want to stop." Severus knew that his voice exposed his need.

"Then don't" and Severus almost came right there when Harry opened his legs as far they would go and then putting his hands behind his knees held them there, giving Severus a perfect view, from engorged member, down taut balls, to his twitching hole, winking at him, almost begging to be filled.

Severus could not denied his need for much longer but ignoring the offering for the moment, he climbed up until he could capture Harry's lips again. The kiss was sweet and full of love and distracting to the point that Severus was sure Harry hadn't notice anything was amiss until Severus murmured a cleaning spell, right before pressing the first finger into him. I was well lubricated and he was sure that he might have overdone it with the spell, not wanting to hurt Harry more than he had too. Still distracting him with a kiss he started to move, spreading the lube around and relaxing the muscle until a second finger was admitted. And as he moved those around Harry kept up a choirs of moans and exclamations but the best one was when Severus finally found what he was looking for and pressing the bundle of nerves only twice Harry came with a great shout, spilling his seed across both of their stomachs. It was then that Severus took out his fingers and replace them with his arousal in one swift move.

The heat, such velvety heat. Severus could not remember such a wonderful feeling with anybody else.

Harry gave a soundless gasp, arching against him until they were chest to chest again. Sev stayed still, giving Harry time to adjust.

"Sev. I-I feel s-so full." he was taking great lung fulls of air "Move Sev, let me feel you." and Severus could take no more, he let himself go.

He was snapping his hips against Harry with hard and fast thrusts until Harry's legs were wrapped around his back and his arms around his neck holding on, a never ending mantra of _'Sev, Sev, Sev...'_ on his lips. The call keep going until Harry's renewed arousal sprayed it's seed across both of their stomachs again and Severus' own orgasm was milked from him by Harry's clenching orifice. With a whimpered call of _'Harry_' he came.

They laid there, Severus on top of Harry, still connected until their bodies cooled and the semen between them started to dry. Severus first attempt to move only ended with Harry's arms around him tightening.

"Just a bit longer, let me feel you in me just a bit longer." his voice was pleading, almost scare. Severus kissed him softly and resurgently.

"Just let me clean the mess between us then we can get more comfortable, sleep for a bit and then we can go to another round if you want." Severus was sure that it would most likely be the case if the feeling in his navel was anything to go by. But right now he keep kissing Harry, his cheeks, his forehead, his eye lids, his nose, until finally his lips.

"Ok, you can clean us up now." Harry sounded almost reluctant about the aspect of separating their strongest physical link. Severus removed himself carefully, quickly casting a cleaning charm he erased the evidence of their copulation. Yet there were still other signs that spoke of their love making: like Harry's kiss swollen lips, or the bite mark on his neck, or the bruises on his hips where Severus had held on to too tightly. He looked completely debauched.

With a smile on his face Severus laid back down, pulling Harry to him until they were flushed together and their legs tangled. It was not long until Harry's breath evened out and Severus took the time to admired his luck. He laid there, watching him for the longest time until his eye lids grew heavy with sleep. Even if it was yet to be midday.

"I think I love you Harry." and with that he let sleep claim him but not

before hearing a whispering voice reply.

"I love you too Severus." maybe he was dreaming.

* * *

><p>I have made a website for all of my snarry stories and updates on other stuff. Its my homepage on my profile! :)<p>

_snarkygit(dot)weebly(dot)com_


	16. Chapter 16

AN: An we have come to the end! I'm sad… and happy…

The Hunt and the present from Severus to Harry came from **Neutral747 **Thank for the help!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry <em>

_Six years ago, today, I received a letter that was the begging of the rest of my life, right there, right where you are sitting. _

_S.S. _

_P.S. Thank you._

Harry smiled at the letter while he feed bacon to Tessa. It really had been six years, how time flies. He had graduated from Hogwarts, taken a year off to travel with Severus and then they had both returned, Sev back to potions and Harry to his first year of teaching DADA.

_Dear Harry_

_You lost a friend for being who you were, it was her choice._

_S.S._

_P.S. She chose wrong_

The lost of Herminie's friendship had been hard but at least he had not lost Ron. The day before Christmas Eve he had received a letter from him saying that he was sorry for the way he acted and that he was to be the twins test subject for the rest of the holiday and for the summer.

When he had told Severus his only response had been

"El poder del Calzon."* Harry didn't get it until last year, when his Spanish had finally been as good as it would ever get without him being a native.

_Dear Harry_

_My gardens are filled with daffodils, my hearth if filled with love and as I __mentally__ write this letter you are full of with me. _

_S.E._

_P.S. Be quiet or the students will hear you. _

Harry tried to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. Maybe cornering Severus in an alcove near the grand hall had not been the best idea but the view had been grand.

_Dear Harry _

_It should be illegal to look so hot and sexy while playing with Torren. Maybe you should stop stripping, I don't care how messy finger painting can be, just keep your pants on or I will jump you in from of our son. _

_S.S. _

_P.S. You look good in red. _

Torren, a little devil that they had adopted almost three years ago. He was only a month old then, now he was just about to turn three. To Severus's delight Torren had gained Harry's eyes and hair during the blood adoption. (and a slightly paler skin color from Severus himself but that was inconsequential to him.)

This had happen almost a week ago, after dinner, when Torren had decided that he wanted to paint. He had tried to use the brushes, it didn't worked. In the end harry had ended up on the floor with him painted as a red Indian and Torren just painted all over just like the floor of their living room.

The best part was that he had been jumped that night. It was at this point that Harry decided that it would be a good idea to pay the headmaster a visit and when the bell rang for lunch Harry made a beeline for his office, and specifically, the fireplace.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace as ungraceful as his first time and every other time after that: face first into the floor.

He laid there until the Headmaster's familiar voice greeted him.

"Hello Professor Potter, comfortable?"

Harry lifted himself off of the floor before replying.

"You know my husband does not like it when I am called that Headmaster." Harry's voice was amused.

"Hello Professor Snape"

"Hello Headmaster Snape" Harry's eyes meet dark obsidian ones. _Headmaster Snape_. Albus had retired two years ago, taking his now wife, Minerva, with him, therefore leaving Severus as Headmaster, the man hadn't complained.

Harry rounded the desk and leaned against it, watching his husband work.

"Are you busy?"

"Yes"

"Anything important?"

"Yes"

"Want to take a break?"

"No" Harry pouted and stared down at Severus until the man finally relented. Putting down his pen he leaned back on his chair and glared at his Husband. There was no anger behind it so Harry ignored it, put his hands on Severus' shoulders and bent down and kissed him. The hotter the kiss got the closer Harry got until he was finally straddling Severus' lap.

When they finally came back up for air they were both breathless, they rested their foreheads against each other in a sign of intimacy and love.

"Should you not be in class?" Severus' eyes were still closed but Harry could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Its lunch."

"Shouldn't you be at lunch?" eyes still closed but his hands were starting to explore the space between his trousers and shirt, playing with the skin accessible there.

"I never go to lunch. I always play with Torren."

"Ok, shouldn't you be with Torren?" his voice was amused and now, those hands had undone his belt and were toying with the buttons of his trousers, teasing the erection hidden underneath.

"I-I have a-ohh Sev- I have a free period after lunch, I'll see him then." the words rushed out of him. And before Severus could tease him with another question he silence him with a kiss. That was all it took for Severus to forget his teasing.

Harry's trousers and pants were vanished and Severus did not even bother to take his off, only to pull himself out. Their kiss did not break until Harry thru his head back as a pre-cum slick cock was slid in between his cheeks. It was torturous teasing. The wet, spongy head catching on his eager hole only to slip pass it again. The hands on his hips restricted his movements allowing him to only place his own hands on Severus' strong shoulders and hang on for the ride.

"Sevv... Please-" the words where not pass his lips before they were claimed at the same moment that the thick head was finally pushed pass the tight ring of muscles. No preparation other then precum.

The hands on his hips bounced him up and down on the hard cock, not waiting for him to adjust. The speed was quick, the aim spot on as his prostate was pressed again and again, the chair _squeaked_ with the movements and Harry's wizard robes teased and tickled his naked bum. But it was not until he felt Sev bite the mark on his neck that was never healed that he finally came, his orgasm taking him by surprised. Severus followed shortly after, his teeth never letting go of the abused flesh until it was over and Harry had no strength left but to collapse into the man under him. His head resting under his lover's chin, a warm comforting hand drawing circles on his back.

When Harry woke and turned over in bed it was to find himself alone, his lover nowhere to be seen. Frowning he sat up, glaring at the spot where Severus was suppose to be, only to find a carefully folded note.

_Dear Harry_

_Happy Christmas Eve_

_Torren is with Tala._

_In the past letters I have told you about moments we have lived. Some of them are happy, some of them are not. Some will repeat themselves for the rest of our lives and others only come once in a life time. _

_Follow the clues, I wait for you at the end. _

_"Find Tezza, she will be at the place where I first meet her"_

_S.S._

Harry was out of bed, showered, and clothed in record time.

'Find Tezza...Where I first meet her' Grand Hall, teachers table, Severus' old seat.

And that is how he spent his day, running around the castle, looking for notes that would lead him to his husband, his present, while he visited places from the past.

It was not until he found the second to last clue that he came into any trouble. It was a simple piece of paper, just like the rest, except this one came with a present: and Slytherin green dress shirt made of the softest silk. It was matched with black dress pants. But it was not the clothes that gave him trouble, it was the note. It simply read:

_"The last clue is in my heart, my heart is next to yours"_

With a frown Harry spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about it until it was starting to get dark outside. He had checked the simple wood box were Severus keeps all of the letters Harry sent him, the box were their wedding rings were kept before the ceremony, where their _toys_ were kept and a million other places until Harry got frustrated.

With a deep resentful sigh Harry got in the shower, letting the hot water wash away his stress. Getting out, he towel dry himself quickly and automatically reached for his locket. It was a simple thing, oval shaped, two inches long, one inch in width. The gold was aged but the engravements were still as beautiful as the day he first saw them. The beautiful daffodils with their lighter gold color and right under them _'S. Snape'_.

Severus had gifted it to him on that first Christmas six years ago, he had felt silly holding the simple, black, Acromantula silk cloak that he had ordered for Severus. Compared to the beautiful family heirloom, his present had felt worthless.

_"This will allow you into my home. It was gifted by my grandparents to my mother on the day that I was born. They did not liked my father so this ensured that only my mother and I would have access to the Prince's wealth. _

_I know that we don't know much of each other yet, but still I welcome you into my home, my life… My Heart…." _

With a gasp Harry opened the old locket only to have a small piece of paper fall out. With trembling hands he unfolded the paper.

_"If you go to the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's hut you will find a tree with a red marking on it. Near it, a little farther in, you will find another, follow the trail... I wait for you at the end. _

Getting into the outfit presented to him by Severus, Harry ran out of their rooms.

The walk to their meadow had never felt longer, and it was with relief that he finally crossed the wards and there in the dark under the Yule moon surrounded by fairy lights sat his husband, on the same spot where they had shared their first kiss.

"Your late…"

"The note didn't give me a time…"

Severus snorted and held out another piece of paper to him, Harry looked him in the eye and took it. He unfolded it, gave it a quick look and threw himself at his husband, kissing him passionately.

There on the grass, next to the Daffodils that have witness it all sat the small piece of paper.

_P.S. I Love You_

* * *

><p>AN2: Now that this story is done I will be working on Old As Time because it got the most votes. I will not start posting until the end of may. You can keep up with updates and news on that story on my website: snarkygit(dot)weebly(dot)com<p>

"El Poder del Calzon" means "The Power of the Underwear" saying that guys cant think with the head on their shoulders

Now that this story is done I wish to recommend you this story on AFF:

Name: Resonant Dissonance  
><span>By: <span>Wordsconsumeher  
><span>Pairing:<span> SS/HP

Read it!


End file.
